Proper Motivation
by bon vivant
Summary: Gray decides to do something special for Lucy on Valentine's Day. / /Oneshot. Shameless holiday fluff.


**Proper Motivation  
A Valentine's Day Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. That is all.

* * *

O N E S H O T

_She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes  
~ Lord Byron_

_

* * *

_

In a matter of hours his humble kitchen had been transformed into a magnificent romantic getaway. The small, pocked table was covered by a white table cloth, and the room was lit by an array of vanilla scented candles that dotted all available flat surfaces. A smattering of white and red rose petals was strewn across the table, the floor, and all along the wraparound kitchen counter.

The aroma of a delicious, home cooked meal wafted throughout the room. A bowl of strawberries with whip cream and vanilla ice cream waited in the freezer; a saucer dish artfully decorated with chocolate syrup and tiny cakes was on the counter; a bottle of high grade, expensive champagne was on the table; a succulent, grilled chicken was arranged with all the proper dressings and spices in the center of the table; and a perfect fruit salad was next to the main course.

Everything was perfect.

Gray had been dating Lucy for seven months, and it was their first Valentine's Day together so he'd felt the need to go all out. She was an amazing girl, and she deserved the absolute best.

He'd left the guild three hours earlier than normal just put everything together, and now that he was done he swept his eyes over his handiwork and felt satisfied. Things couldn't have turned out any better if a professional had put it together.

The clock chimed ten o'clock. She would arrive any second now if she bothered to be on time, and she usually did. As if she'd heard his thoughts there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in. It isn't locked." He called. Anticipation burned hot in his abdomen. He couldn't wait to see her reaction.

The front door pushed open, and the love of his young life stepped inside. Bathed in candlelight Gray thought she'd never looked more beautiful. Her blond hair shone as if it was made of extremely fine gold strands, and her pale skin seemed to glow. More importantly than anything was that perfect smile that graced her face. His heart clenched as his chest swelled with age old, male pride at knowing he was the reason for that smile on her face.

"Oh Gray it's perfect!" She immediately exclaimed. She crossed the room to join him almost shyly with an uncanny, almost unearthly grace. Truly, she looked like an angel on Earth as she approached him.

The moment she was within arms reach Gray reached out and pulled her the rest of the way to him. He hugged her tightly to his chest, and whispered directly into the shell of her ear: "I'm glad you like it, baby."

She tilted her head upward toward him, and his eyes locked on her shimmering, red painted lips. As if on its own accord, his hand came up to run along her cheek, trace out the curvature of her jaw. Beneath the rough pads of his fingers her skin felt just like silk. A soft sigh slipped past her lips, and a familiar heat rushed down Gray's spine to an area that was always more active in her presence.

Cupping her chin in his large hand Gray angled her face just so, and then leaned down to capture her lips with his. A short, chaste kiss. His self-control wouldn't allow any more than the briefest brush before he was forced to break the embrace.

"Dinner's getting cold."

"That's too bad." She sighed, but the smile on her face promised they would pick back on this later. She leaned up to lightly kiss his cheek.

"Let's eat." She declared while extracting herself from his grasp. His eyes trailed after her as she settled into her seat at the table.

Gray followed her after a moment, and popped the bottle champagne to pour two glasses while mentally giving himself a pat on the back. He was really glad he'd managed to impress her, and he was happy that she was pleased, but he did have quite a bit of motivation for going through so much hard work rather than just buying her chocolates or a teddy bear.

Two days ago Gray had spotted a small column in the newspaper entitled Ten Foods to Enhance Your Sex Life. It was possibly the only news clipping Gray had ever bothered to read, and he was already damn sure it was going to pay off.

So in the end both of them would have a happy Valentine's Day.

"To us." Lucy lifted her glass of champagne to clink against his.

"To us." Gray agreed. He didn't fail to notice when she leaned forward that her bra was a flimsy, white lingerie number.

_Damn, I am a genius. A really fucking lucky genius. _He mentally congratulated himself on scooping up the best girlfriend on the planet before that flame bastard had made a move on her because in this moment Gray didn't know how he had ever lived without her in his life.

And to any third person viewing party in was clear from the matching glint in their eyes that they were in love. Even if Gray didn't always have the proper romantic motives.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just something short and sweet for the holiday dedicated to lovers. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I came straight home from school today, and made it my goal to write out a Valentine's Day oneshot to post before midnight. Well, I made the goal although I'm not sure if this is the best quality of work... Anyways, do you know what I'd love from you in return for this little ditty? A review. I would seriously love one, but either way thanks for taking the time to read this.

xx. Bon Vivant


End file.
